ccphantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Teruko Mori
'Teruko Mori '(played by Fix-It) is a member of the Soul Society, ranked as 'S-Rank Knight. '''She was inducted into the Soul Society in year 12,009. Biography ''Pre-RPG Teruko has had what most would call a normal life; she lived with a perfectly normal family in a perfectly normal place. Ever since her birth, she’s been an extremely cold person. Even as an infant she would ignore her parents, with a ‘snarky face’ and a scoff. She was a healthy child, who got enough exercise and the right diet from her loving parents. Then—Tetsu was born. Since he appeared in the house, Teruko has had a grudge against him. She doesn’t know why—as usually she doesn’t hold such grudges but something about her baby brother just pissed her off. Teruko wasn’t a special child by any means. She got mediocre grades throughout her entire education career, and never won any special awards or anything .She didn’t actually care about her grades—she thought they were a waste of time. Teruko only attended school because she had to, and the education was generally agreeable for the most part. Most teenagers by now would be taken out of school, but alas she was not that fortunate. The only friend she had made was taken out of school to care for her sick sister in the hospital, leaving Teruko virtually alone after she had graduated. Teruko received news that her baby brother’s pet hamster had passed away, so she returned home for a while to replace the dead rodent. Later on, Teruko found herself in contact with her former childhood friend Toshie who was seeking to join the Soul Society to become the hero her sister had wanted. Having nothing to do with her wasted 19 years of living, she grabbed her belongings and met up with Toshie. From there they recruited together in to the Soul Society—where Teruko would learn that it’s not as easy as she had expected. About two minutes into the job, Teruko realized she had no weapon and no form of defeating those goddamn spirits. So chose the obvious route and beat up a firefighter to steal his axe. No one knows she did that, of course. First Arc Work in Progress. Personality { INFJ } introverted iNtuitive Feeling Judging. Teruko can come off as a cold, unthoughtful and unforgiving person who cares only for herself. Although not true, Teruko doesn’t exactly care. She will ignore you as you fall of the face of the planet—she’ll drink a cup of water unbeknownst that you’re on fire. She is practical and rational and alarming calm during all situations. She handles stress very well; so well that no one would even know she’s the least bit pressured. Teruko doesn’t show emotion. Like at all. Her face is blank and void of expression at all times, whilst she’s quietly observing everything from afar. She knows how to use other’s weaknesses against them, and is not afraid to call others out on their ‘tells’ or nervous ticks. She is great at convincing others to do tasks for her, and is a very manipulative person overall. Teruko is a very logical lady, with an eye only for the facts and nothing else. She isn’t afraid to hurt people if it will bring her closer to what she’s looking for. She’s a True Neutral—and certainly not a dreamer. Not once has Teruko found herself zoning out in a daydream. She admires this part of herself. Teruko is definitely ambitious, but she knows how to set solid goals and how to reach them effectively. She strives to be absolutely perfect in every way sense or form, with a perfect posture and balance to prove it. She doesn’t relate to others and how they feel, so most of the time she has to fake her emotions to be less of an outsider. She is secretly envious of others, and has low self-esteem but no-one knows. She is highly against the idea of having your past define you-- just because you were an orphan or whatever the Hell happened to you shouldn't change how much of a person you are or how well you can fight. She's against depression in it's entirety-- giving no sympathy to anyone. A lot of people dislike her for this reason-- making her a hard person to be friends with. Appearance Teruko has light pink hair cut to reach her shoulders, with long bangs floating over her forehead. Her eyes are blue, masked by unusual pink contact lenses for aesthetic reasons. She has clear, pale and well-kept skin shrouded by her typical skirt and socks or Reaper robes. When not in robes, Teruko wears a short beige skirt with black thigh-high socks, along with a white button-up shirt with a pink bow tied around the collar and a green hoodie with cat ears on the hood. One thing Teruko admires about herself is her bust-- it's pretty large but not massive. Weapon Teruko wields your typical red fire-axe, that she successfully stole from a fireman after knocking him out cold. However, she doesn't actually really use this weapon in combat. She relies more heavily on her telekinesis to cause blunt damage on Hollows or anyone else that gets on her nerves. Magical Abilities Being an Indigo Soul host, Teruko possesses telekinesis (the ability to move things with her mind) and elenchus (the ability to tell lies from the truth). She rarely uses the latter, focusing more on her telekinetic abilities. She is ''extremely ''good with her abilities, having been shown to rip limbs off or slam people against walls. Instead of attacking with inanimate objects, she attacks the opponent directly. She can easily strangle others by closing her fist, or bind them in place. However, Teruko relies so heavily on these abilities that if you manage to counter them she's basically screwed. She is quite bad with her weapon, unless her magic to boomerang it between targets or other techniques. Sometimes, Teruko will use up too much energy and temporarily lose consciousness-- but she rarely puts effort anymore so this is a rare occurrence. Strengths and Weaknesses Teruko is almost too cold and unforgiving; most people that aren't close with her find her intimidating and almost scary. She finds it hard to understand emotions of other people, and will insult them without care. She is a very skilled telekinetic user, and being an Indigo soul she is a very fast decision maker. Her plans if carefully crafted rarely fail. She is a reliable member of the Soul Society in combat and on missions. She is very often underestimated in battle because of how lazy and ignorant she is outside of it. S'yeah-- don't screw with Teruko or she will slam you into a wall at 50 mph or drop you off the edge of a cliff. Maybe even pull your organs out through your ears. Who knows? Notable Relationships * Toshie Ishibashi is a close childhood friend of her's. * Teruko is Heidi Gail's unofficial watch-guard Trivia * Teruko's faceclaim is Nanami Chiaki from Super Danganronpa 2 * She's currently the oldest Knight in the Soul Society. * In Teruko's concept, she was a Yellow soul with fragments of Indigo thrown in. However, while writing her form Fix-It decided to make her Indigo with bits of Yellow as she thought it fit better. * Her theme is Sorry About Your Parents by Icon for Hire. It depicts her ideas about how no one deserves sympathy just because of how they were raised and so on. Category:Characters Category:Fix-It Category:Indigo Soul Category:Reaper Category:Knight Category:S-Rank Knight Category:Gray Soul